


You Wish

by onefortheocean



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom, Celebrities - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Threesome, shit son this is about you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefortheocean/pseuds/onefortheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up sandwiched between two insanely hot celebrities after a night of shenanigans, lingering touches and morning gruffness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wish

You wake with the lingering feeling of satisfaction, reveling in the sensation of your still sensitive skin against the sheets. You ought to be sensitive after last nights escapades in sexual wonderland and fuck if you hadn't gotten the best sex of your life last night in this very bed.

 

To your right; tanned, dirty blonde and taut skin playing across the excessively toned arms and the right amount of facial hair.

 

To your _left_. Shit, to your left. Your stomach churned at the thought of it. Blonde beach beauty with neverending curves and a smile that could drop you to your knees. He'd said something along those lines at the unveiling of her walk of fame star and it was pretty damn accurate. Her breathing was calm and steady, something you wanted to match yours to, breathe in and out and lose yourself to this moment.

 

The bed shifted as she did and a slender hand found your hipbone, stroking along the length of your body before her lips closed around your earlobe.

 

"Good morning, " her voice; rough from sleep in your ear and fuck if you weren't wet again just from that touch and voice.

 

You mutter a string of curses and you feel her smile as she presses on, grinding against your ass and snaking a hand into your deliciously moist folds.

 

You moan as she traces lazy patterns on your clit, which seems to stir the third occupant of the bed. His chuckle made you meet his eye, which enticed him as he decided to join the party. He sets to work on your tits and teases your nipples with his mouth.

 

They take you apart and put you together three more times before breakfast and you make them pancakes before returning the favor.  


End file.
